Episode 24 - Those Left Behind
Opening Text "Jim Jam is back! He's gonna be so evil. After all...He has to get more kills then Ben. Personally...I'm looking forward to no more: Krag yelling...Hold up. Who's even playing tonight?! Eh...I just don't care. Kill them all Jim. Without further ado...I present...The tribe is one. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met, the heroes of B-Team found themselves in deep trouble in the underground tunnels of the Darklands. Krag, Kimbulton, and Clairet were tracking the A-team with help from a mad drow named Addla and a wandering dhampir sorceress, Savene. It was difficult to know whom they could trust, but it also seemed as though they had little choice as the Darklands were proving to be a deadly labyrinth that surface dwellers were ill equipped to tackle on their own. Things seemed to be going well until a drow patrol found the party camped, and ambushed them with tactical precision. Despite being outnumbered and on the defensive, the heroes seemed as though they might make it through the encounter except for two things. Firstly, the drow had coated their weapons with their signature poison, capable of putting their victims into a deep slumber. Secondly, Addla seemed content to simply watch the battle unfold as he laughed. It wasn’t until he was the only member of the party still standing that he joined the fight, for reasons unknown to the heroes unable to understand the drow language to know what transpired between the mad witch and the drow patrol's leader. Addla was overcome after an intense last stand, and the party was dragged off to a drow outpost where they were held captive. ''Clairet'''' was the first to recover, tied to a post in a tent. There, she was interrogated and tortured by a drow called Skinner, who seemed most interested to know why there were so many surface dwellers in the Darklands, what they were after, and if it had anything to do with the heightened activity among the derro and the duergar. When he had the information he wanted, we learned of Addla’s fate. He found himself in the camp leader’s command tent, bound to a stone table. He had caused the camp so much trouble with his antics during the previous fight that the ranking priestess in the camp decided that he was to be punished in the worst possible way known to the drow. He was to be transformed into a drider, a horrible monstrosity, half spider, half drow, and totally under control of the camp’s commander. '' Back at the prison tent, the rest of the party roused from their comatose state, and when Krag saw what had been done to Clairet, his rage was so great that he burst from his bonds and broke the drow guards with his bare hands. From there, the heroes managed a daring escape thanks to Savene’s powerful enchantments and Clairet’s ability to disguise her appearance. They recovered their equipment, and that is where we join them now. You are all in the tent with your equipment in hand, several dead guards at your feet, and the perfect opportunity to slip out of the camp before you, though you don’t know where Addla is or what has become of him. You get the feeling that perhaps going back for him would be a mistake, as your luck has held so far but only barely, and you don’t trust his motives anyway. Still the choice is yours. As you make your decision, you do notice that this room contains one other chest that remains unopened. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Two sets of prizes were awarded. Prize Set #1 * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Player Character Folio Prize Set #2 Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Playtest Rule Book Trivia * This was the third episode in the B-Team story arc of Dragons and Things Season 1. *This is the first episode where Jim did not read prizes as an NPC. *The party finds a Fan Treasure Chest. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things - B-Team Episodes Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - B-Team Episodes Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Clairet Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Savene Episodes - Dragons and Things